


Lazarus

by word_processing (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/word_processing





	Lazarus

Lazarus rode in on his black beauty  
A good man  
A Godly man  
A righteous man  
Lazarus rode in on his black beauty  
And everyone, man and god, turned to look

  
Lazarus had an angel  
His angel was a warrior  
He was a perfect solider  
Loyal to the letter and a fault  
Lazarus had an angel  
And no one is to tell me they were not bound

   
Lazarus had fallen  
There are Hell fire and flames  
Lazarus screamed and cried  
His angel save him  
Took his from the heat of a broken heart  
Lazarus had fallen  
And he was saved

   
Lazarus and his angel loved  
They fought and betrayed  
They sacrificed and cried  
They touched and yearned  
Lazarus and his angel loved  
And no one can convince me they did not belong

   
Lazarus lost his angel  
He hated and begged  
He sought and despaired  
His angel would come home one day  
Lazarus lost his angel  
And then he was found

  
His angel fell  
He crashed to the ground  
His wings buried and his grace flickered  
His faith wavered and his goals shifted  
His angel fell  
But they were together


End file.
